


Anyone can get sick.

by Corny_247



Category: Undertale
Genre: Dadster is mentioned, Head canon that Papyrus doesn’t get sick easily, Papy boi gets sick, Sans and Toriel are engaged, Undyne and Paps are dating, at the moment Papyrus lives with Sans Frisk and Toriel., head canon that Sans DOES get sick easily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corny_247/pseuds/Corny_247
Summary: I had a writer block with my one Fic “Hidden” so I’m doing other stuff while I try to think of something lol.  This is kinda based off a Roleplay me and my friend are doing.
Relationships: Sans/Toriel (mentioned), Undyne/Papyrus
Kudos: 22





	Anyone can get sick.

Papyrus had been hanging out at Undyne’s house. Ever since they had gotten together after Undyne and Alphys broke up, he had been spending much more time at her house than his own. Sans insisted that it was fine, as he had Toriel and Frisk living in his house as well. Toriel had moved in with Frisk not too long ago, after Sans and Toriel started dating.

It was morning, and just five days ago, Sans had used his secret machine down in his house in Snowdin to bring back him and Papyrus’ father, Doctor Gaster. Papyrus offered his room to Gaster while he was settling in, and trying to find a job. 

Papyrus had woken up and hadn’t been feeling in tip-top shape. Undyne was still asleep beside him, and he didn’t want to wake her. 

He lied in the bed, and grabbed his phone while he waited for her to wake up. 

It took half an hour, but Undyne eventually woke up. 

“GOOD MORNING.” Papyrus said, turning his head to face her. Undyne smiled and sat up. She rubbed her only eye. 

“Hey...how long have you been awake you nerd?” She asked. Papyrus shrugged.

“PROBABLY THIRTY MINUTES.” He said. Undyne smiled.

“You slept in today. That’s a surprise.” She said. She hopped out of the bed. Papyrus did the same. 

“HEY, I’VE GOT TO HEAD BACK TO MY PLACE TO GRAB SOME CLOTHES, WANT TO COME?” Papyrus asked. Undyne nodded. She got dressed and walked with Papyrus over to his house. 

To both of their surprise, Sans and Frisk were both awake. 

Sans was holding up his phone, and Frisk made a demonic noise and jumped onto a couch cusion. They both froze in place when they realized Undyne and Papyrus were standing there.

“...Hey bro.” Sans said, putting his phone in his pocket. Papyrus just stood and stared at him for a moment.

“I CAN’T HANDLE THIS TODAY…” Papyrus said, walking past them, up the stairs and into his bedroom. Undyne followed.

Gaster had left early morning to watch the sunrise, and explore the surface, so he didn’t have to worry about him being in there.

Papyrus quickly got changed, and headed back over to Undyne’s. He sat down and sighed. 

He felt worse than he did before. And Undyne was starting to notice. 

“Hey, are you feeling alright?” She asked. Papyrus didn’t answer her for a moment, as he was staring at the wall, and seemed pretty focused.

“..HUH? SORRY…” He said with a little sniff. He lied back against the couch. 

“Paps I think you’re sick. You should rest.” Undyne said. Papyrus shook his head. 

“THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOES NOT GET SICK!” Papyrus exclaimed. Right after, he burst out into a coughing fit. 

“You’re sick. C’mon let’s get you in bed.” She said, picking him up and carrying him to her room. She placed him down on the bed. 

“I-I’M NOT SICK...R-REALLY.” He said, with a little sniff in between his words. Undyne sighed. 

“Look, I gotta head in for work. You have to try and get some rest ok? I’ll grab some medicine and a few other things from the store on my way back. I’ll let your brother know, k? Just rest.” She said. She stood up and headed to her closet to change into her cop uniform.

Once she was changed, she walked over, gave Papyrus a little kiss on the cheek bone and left. 

Papyrus didn’t like being sick. He was one of those who didn’t get sick very often, because of how well he took care of himself, but when he did get sick, it could get pretty bad. 

He stood up and tried to occupy himself while Undyne was away. There was no way he was going to just sit and do nothing the whole day. 

One thing he hated about Undyne’s house, is that there was always a mess somewhere, so he decided to clean it. 

His cleaning was interrupted when the door opened. Sure enough, Sans was standing in the doorway. 

“Hey. Undyne texted me and said you were sick.” He said, shutting the door behind him with a soft click. Papyrus placed down a plate he was cleaning.

“I AM NOT SICK.” He said, his voice sounding hoarse, and he sniffled in between words. Sans chuckled. 

“Yes you are. Come on, you need to rest. I know that’s pretty hard for you to do, but come on.” Sans said. 

He led Papyrus back into the bedroom and laid him back down. 

“I...I DON’T WANT YOU TO GET SICK...I KNOW HOW EASILY YOU GET SICK SANS..” Papyrus said. Sans shrugged. 

“I’ll be alright. Promise bro.” Sans said. Papyrus smiled a weak little smile and nodded. 

“OK. THANKS BROTHER.” Papyrus said. Sans nodded. 

“Not a problem.”

…

Undyne’s work shift had ended and she was coming home. She stopped to grab some medicine for Papyrus, and a few other things at the store. When she came back home, Sans and Papyrus were asleep on the bed. Papyrus looked pretty bad. 

“Geez you two.” She said. She placed the medicine on the nightstand and changed. 

She stood for a moment and looked at the two brothers. She poked Sans awake.

“Hmmm?” He said, rubbing his sockets and sitting back up.

“Hey, I’ve heard that you get sick pretty easily. Why don’t you head home, and I’ll help out with Papyrus, ok?” She said, “I don’t get sick very easily at all.” 

“You sure?” he asked. Undyne nodded. Sans stood up and walked to the door. He opened it.

“Thanks. Really appreciate you being there for him.” Sans said, and with another soft click, he shut the door. 

Undyne turned her attention back to Papyrus. She laid on the bed with him and cuddled. He didn’t even stir. Man, he must really be sick, she thought. 

She decided to leave him be, and go out into the kitchen to eat a quick dinner. She made a ham sandwich and ate it. She then sat on the couch and watched some TV. After a little while, she began to get tired, and went back into her bedroom. 

She changed into pajamas and got back in her bed. She again cuddled with Papyrus, and fell asleep after not too long.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a writer block with my one Fic “Hidden” so I’m doing other stuff while I try to think of something lol. This is kinda based off a Roleplay me and my friend are doing.


End file.
